The Five People Harry Meets In Heaven
by Nevaeh Lleh
Summary: Harry dies and goes to heaven, only to find it isn't the beautiful place he expected. He learns that instead, you meet five people who explain your life to you. Based off the books 'The Five People You Meet in Heaven' and 'Harry Potter'


Disclaimer- I do not own or am making money off of these characters. J.K. Rowling owns them all. I just like to make them do funny things

I also do not own the copywrite for the book "The Five People You Meet In Heaven" and do not expect to. I am just using the idea and, again, am not making money off of it.

-----------------------------------

Genres-Death, General

Summary: Harry dies and goes to heaven, only to find it isn't the beautiful place he expected. He learns that instead, you meet five people who explain your life to you.

Warnings: PG-Character death (well, duh), religious beliefs, spoilers, slight violence

Published: November 29th, 2006

Last Updated: November 29th, 2006

Words: 1008 Complete: No

The First Person Harry Meets In Heaven

Most people think Heaven is the magical place you dream about, with lush trees and beautiful flowers. Where you walk on clouds and come face to face with God. Where all your sins are truly forgiven and you can be at peace. Most people are wrong.

He wasn't one of those people. He believed Heaven was what he could never have dreamed of on Earth. And, in the barest essentials, he was right.

He was falling, or, at least, he felt like he was. Voldemort didn't manage to kill Harry Potter, but someone else did. Who he didn't expect it to be was his own very best friend.

Ron, well, he didn't actually want to kill Harry. But Harry was helping Malfoy, trying to make him better, and Ron needed to stop him. Malfoy needed to die. He was the one who wanted to kill Dumbledore. He was the one who cursed Bill. He needed to die.

The feeling that he was falling stopped abruptly and Harry made a thump! on the ground. Looking around, he thought he was in one of Dumbledore's precious memories. But this time, there was no one in sight. Only a beautiful carriage outside a huge stone house. Harry took a look in the carriage and found there was a pitcher of lemonade. Just then he relized how thirsty he was. He casually walked towards the carriage.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice said behind him. He turned around and saw a handsome face. A familiar face. He racked his brain, trying to figure out where he had seen it before. "Why, you have seen me in memories. The ones Dumbledore showed you in the Pensive? Don't you remember?" It was if the person could read Harry's mind, but he was absolutely right. He triggered the memory. This was Tom Riddle Senior, the one Voldemort so brutally murdered so many years before. But instead of being decayed and looking, well, dead, he was as young and fit as the day he died.

"When you go to heaven, you get to pick how you look for the person you're waiting for," Riddle explained. Unfortunately, Harry was as confused as ever.

"What? What do you mean, the person your waiting for?"

"When you get to heaven, five people explain your life to you. They might not have been your best friend, but they were important, and they teach you a lesson. At the end of the fifth person, it will be clear to you what happened during your life on earth. Then you can sit wherever you like, young or old, and wait for a person you effected directly."

"You only get to wait for one person?" Harry couldn't decide who he'd wait for-Hermione, Hagrid, even Ron. He knew Ron had to get Malfoy, but when he saw Draco lying there, half dead, he couldn't leave him. He didn't care if he had killed a million people. He just couldn't leave him.

"Yes, and most of the time it's not a good friend, but someone you didn't know, or that you didn't know you knew."

"But, why are you here?"

"I thought you'd never ask that, Harry. See, I was brought up wealthy. As a boy, my father taught me many a thing, including how to drive a horse and buggy. I would ride around in the fresh air, just wasting time really. Then, I noticed a girl staring at me through an open window. The house was a mess; small and dark. Not the kind of home I was used to. I was disgusted at first, that such a revolting creature could be interested in me. As time went by, I learned to ignore it.

"One August day, it was really hot. I was passing by and the same girl came outside and offered me some lemonade," Riddle pointed to the pitcher on the carriage. "I was grateful, for I was so thirsty. I drank a cup, and then I looked at her. I never noticed the beautiful eyes she had. And, even though she was a mess and poor, I fell in love with her.

"We got married, and soon she became pregnant. I woke up one morning and saw her the same as I saw her before the day she gave me the lemonade- foul and disgusting. Right then I packed my bags and moved town, not caring who I hurt in the process.

"I came back, of course, years later, and heard she had passed. I was grateful, really. I didn't have to see her anymore. I didn't know where the child was and to tell the truth I didn't care. Even if I did know, I would do nothing about it.

"I woke up one morning and felt like I was falling. The same sensation you probably had when you first came here. My only son, Tom, had killed me.

"The first person I met up hear was my old wife. She explained to me why I fell in and out of love with her so quickly. She had said that she thought that I would stay with her. By not staying, I created the monster that was my son. But think of cause and effect. I left, my son turned against everyone. But the effect of that is a positive one. You fufilled your purpose on Earth. You killed him. And though you may think that if I had stayed, your parents would have been alive and you would have been happy, that is simply not true.

"Tom was mad to find out I was a muggle. Then, he started killing muggles and muggle born people. He read the prophecy about you and him and set off to kill you. Your mother's love protected you, Harry, and it did for every moment of your life. It was her love that made you lose your life for Draco Malfoy's.

"And now, I think I am supposed to teach you a lesson, eh? Well here it is. It is the lesson that will lead you to the next person in your line, and that will help you when it becomes your turn to help someone. And it is this: All things happen for a reason. Even though it may seem unfair at the time, it is meant to be. It may make you stronger, weaker, save your life, or kill you. No matter what, your moves are planned. Always." And with that, Tom Riddle Sr. vanished. He was gone. Completely.


End file.
